


[mix] just keep your head above

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the Skippy Little Bang 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[mix] just keep your head above

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11188) by mistressteacup. 



> Created for the Skippy Little Bang 2012.

  


**FOREVER LOST; GOD IS AN ASTRONAUT**  
[instrumental]

**SWIM; JACK’S MANNEQUIN**  
you gotta swim, swim for your life  
swim for the music that saves you  
when you’re not so sure you’ll survive

**POETRY OF THE DEED [ACOUSTIC]; FRANK TURNER**  
life, life is too short to live without poetry  
if you’ve got soul, darling, now come on and show it me

**NOT ALONE; MCFLY**  
i get on the train on my own  
and my tired radio keeps playing tired songs  
i know that there’s not long to go  
’cause all i wanna do is just go home  
’cause i’m not alone, no no no

**SOMEBODY TO LOVE; QUEEN**  
got no feel, got no rhythm, i just keep losing my beat  
i’m okay, i’m all right, ain’t gonna face no defeat  
i just gotta get out of this prison cell,  
some day i’m gonna be free, lord  
somebody, ooh somebody  
can anybody find me  
somebody to love

**COSMIC LOVE [COVER]; PATRICK DWYER**  
i took the stars from our eyes and made a map  
i knew that somehow i could find my way back

**ALWAYS; PANIC! AT THE DISCO**  
i’m a fly that’s trapped in a web  
but i’m thinking that my spider’s dead  
lonely, lonely little life  
i could kid myself thinking that i’m fine

**SHINE LIKE STARS; GLASVEGAS**  
i see the black fade to grey  
i feel forwards as the only way  
yesterday all my happiness seemed so far away  
now it looks as though it’s here to stay

**HOW THE DAY SOUNDS; GREG LASWELL**  
and i think i like how the day sounds  
like how the day sounds through this new song  
from a long way down  
yeah it’s well worth the time that it’s taken to get here now

**DOG DAYS ARE OVER [COVER]; GLEE CAST**  
happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
dropped from a great height  
by someone who should know better than that

**TO BUILD A HOME; THE CINEMATIC ORCHESTRA**  
there is a house built out of stone  
wooden walls, floors and window sills  
tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
this is a place where i don’t feel alone  
this is a place i feel at home

**WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE [COVER]; VITAMIN STRING QUARTET**  
[instrumental]


End file.
